


The Big Chill

by Meduseld



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Lack of Communication, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Things you said while you thought I was asleep. Set during 1x09.





	The Big Chill

The air conditioner is humming full blast and it wakes him. “ _Damn_ it, Wes” he says, thinks about yelling, but he’s just too exhausted.

Living together might just kill him. Or the damned air conditioner might.

Travis gets up, rolling and stretching because the bed sucks, the condo sucks, his partner sucks, everything  _sucks_.  

He’s ready to bang his way along the corridor, making as much noise as humanly possible but he turns the corner and Wes is slumped in the armchair.

He looks terrible, eyes flickering and sunken and bruised and he’s shivering the _dumbass._

And just like that he’s not angry anymore.

Travis walks as quietly as he can over to the thermostat and clicks it down to something reasonable. Then he sighs and grabs the afghan off the couch. It’s scratchy but it’s better than nothing. 

Wes stirs a little and it’s automatic, smoothing his hair a little and waiting for him to settle. 

“I’m sorry. I just. I’m _sorry_ ” he whispers. 

“I don’t want to lose you. Not over this”. He swallows. “Not ever”. 

Wes doesn’t answer. It’s for the best, he tells himself, and pads softly back to his room. 

When the door clicks shut, Wes opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling.

“Me neither”.


End file.
